l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r talk:Imperial Court/Main Page Archive
I have renamed Category:Places to Category:Societies so that Places can actually be about places, and not people, politics, and leaders. --WestonWyse 20:50, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) I've redesigned a lot of the front page so that it's a little more usable, and so that the Community Portal can be used as a community portal. Let's see how it works. --WestonWyse 17:33, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Kinda miss the Missing Topics part of the old Main Page... and the Newest Article one i felt would invite people to read a new article, but lack of good articles to put there and updating kinda made it a bit unused... --Majushi 19:05, 31 Aug 2005 (EDT) ::OK, after some discussion, it seems that what I took off of the front page is better suited to remain. I've kept the boxed design of the community portal to try to add a bit of sectioning to the page and I've kept the articles list above the categories, but all in all, I think this version looks fairly functional and useful. Now to find something for the portal. Suggestions are more than welcome. --WestonWyse 14:06, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ((Unfamiliar with wiki formatting, please excuse the following I'm sorry but I can't find any email address to talk to someone! It looks like a site copied the wiki wholesale. Besides being rude, it's not up to date or possibly even legal. :P If this is a legit site, sorry to clutter the space. Delete this comment at your leisure. I know Talok's a mirror site, but it shows up fairly easy in a Google search. http://www.talok.org/l5r/)) :Rude, possibly, but legal through the GFDL. Although they are getting every one of the links to our site wrong, as well as the other wikicities they have mirrored. I'll make a post about it over at the main WIkicities site. Thanks! 17:16, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Like to help I'm sorry if i'm posting in the wrong area the site is a bit confusing. I would like to assist in your quest for knowledge of L5R please email me some points of direction that i may be able to learn from. I also was curious if anyone knows the location of where Kakita And Mirimoto Dueled or Kakita and Mirimoto's ancestor dueled.--Kakita Mazeru 16:27, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :I can't email you at the moment. Please be sure you've entered your address in your . If you have, then it may be a problem with the wiki software. :We don't really have a "geting started" page, do we? I suppose that is something that needs to be fixed. I'll post a note for it on the main page, but I'm thinking I'll put it here. :Briefly, though: :*To find a page, use the search box in the left column. :*To edit a page, click the "Edit" link at the top. :*Use the buttons at the top of the editing box to format your text, or learn the wiki formatting syntax. :*Don't be afraid to mess things up. There is nothing you can do that I can't undo. :*Have fun. Cheesy, but important. : 13:19, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the help i will start my process soon!!!--Kakita Mazeru 15:23, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Adding Hey I was looking at the main page and among other things you dont have any headline refering to the Nezumi despite the fact that there is a page (...wiki/nezumi) with relevant information etc. Thanx & Squeek :Well, that wasn't exaclty accidental, but I think I would call it an oversight. Basically, I just didn't see where they would fit. But you're right, they -- and the Naga -- really should be listed somewhere. And just to balance the table, the Yobanjin made it as well. 13:03, 26 August 2006 (UTC) I did this. It was in response to this, which was puting the usernames of all contributors into a section at the bottom of the page. But it's apparently disabled now, so the point is moot, and I shouldn't have reverted the change. I'll go re-revert it now. And I'll go have words with wikia as to why it looks like this. On another note, this page is supposed to be protected. How did you mnage to edit it? 15:07, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :It's only protected against unregistered and very new users. People who have been here more tham 4 days can edit. This prevents the fly-by vandals whilst allowing community members who aren't admins to contribute. Angela talk 07:49, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. Makes sense. 23:06, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Unresolved Storyline Events I have a thought. I was just copy-editing Kisada and saw Majushi's comment about Kisada's fourth child in the discussion section. Kisada's fourth child's storyline tournament is resolved but has not yet been addressed in fiction. Perhaps a the great WestonWyse could create a page, article or category that had a list of all pending storyline results from tournaments and such? If it's a good idea, that is. Portals Box Why is the Imperial Families portal not linked from the front page like the other portals? --HemlockMartinis 02:01, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :That discussion is here, actually. The short version is that only nine will fit on the page width. Eight Great Clans + Shadowlands = 9. There has to be somewhere to draw the line, and those are the nine groups that have consistently had both playable CCG strongholds and detailed RPG books, pretty much since the games started. 02:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, it's a technical issue then. I thought it was an omission by mistake. --HemlockMartinis 04:04, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Where'd the Meta Discussion go? I wanted to take part in it further, but I can't seem to find it now. Did it get deleted? :Do you mean this? Angela talk 21:40, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Generally, I move any discussions that I think people need to see or will want to join to L5R talk:Imperial Court. I occasionally think about simply redirecting this page to there, but until then, any important discussions get moved there from here (and from my talk page). 22:05, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::Have you thought about using wiki-based forums here instead? Angela talk 22:08, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, ever since I saw them on Central... two days ago, I think. I was in the middle of trying some new Javascript tricks, but it's on my to-do list. 01:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::::And lo, they're up. I think I'll get on with the archiving. 04:31, 19 January 2007 (UTC)